The Champions
by OmegaAirborne
Summary: Across the history of mankind there has always been strange occurrences. Actions that cannot be explained. These occurrences are passed off as legends because they cannot be quantified with our understanding of what can and cannot be explained. Men and women surviving past the limits of what is normal. Average people gaining strength, speed, and perception. Becoming Champions.
1. Prologue

**Synopsis**

Across the history of mankind there has always been strange occurrences. Actions that cannot be explained. These occurrences are passed off as legends because they cannot be quantified with our understanding of what can and cannot be explained. Men and women surviving past the limits of what is normal. Average people gaining strength, speed, and perception seemingly from an unknown source. And stories of men and women having powers beyond anything capable of our understood reality.

These legends have been debated for generations without a concrete answer. Only they are true, hidden by the very people with these powers. The official term for these special people are Champions. These champions swear to protect the innocent, keep their existence secret, and find other champions to train them to protect themselves. However, there is two sides to every coin. There are ones who use their gifts to bring harm and perform crime. They are simply known as Fiends.

Most Champions or Fiends discover their powers in their teen years through a traumatic experience. When a Champion is forced to reveal himself to you, do not expect to go far. Demigods are more or less the same. Only that their heritage is much more…divine.

Both Champions and demigods are not aware of each other's existence. Even if they did, demigods didn't make a very good first impression. The two factions met on a day of legend. Of infamy. They met in Manhattan. Their meeting does not expose themselves to each other's powers but it will start a chain of events that the demigods will not be prepared for.

 **A/N:**

 **Not the most in depth of plots but I can't give away too much. Hope you are as hyped as I am. I've been wanting to write this story for a while now and now that it is happening I really am excited.**

 **OmegaAirborne out. Feel free to write a comment and pm as well**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story will be in third person but will switch attention I guess. What I'm saying is that depending on who the focus is on you will see their thoughts as well. The title of this chapter and all future titles have a meaning that is not what it seems. Maybe you guys could try and decipher what each title means. Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S: amazingAwesomeness I did read your review and I pm'd you about it.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own pjo or the characters. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Ice**

A cacophony of screams sounded off like a gunshot in the dark. Thalia's eyes shot open with a gasp. She quickly sat up wondering what was going on. Fire. Thalia was surrounded by… fire. She struggled to her feet and reached for her concealed spear and shield, but found both missing.

"What…but they're always…" she trailed off as a wave of exhaustion washed over her forcing her to her hands and knees. As she was trying to shake the clouds out her mind, the screams returned. She looked to see a familiar sight. Camp Half-blood and the subsequent memories filled her mind. The screams faded out. It was almost the same way she remembered it. Cabins of both Olympians and minor gods were neatly arranged in a U formation. She looked to her right and found the aptly- named Big House standing tall. It would have been just a normal day at camp. Had everything not been on fire.

An explosion that shook the ground beneath her sent her flying a few feet and causing her to roll. She stopped her tumble only to be met with the grey, lifeless eyes of a dead demigod. The piercing grey eyes that had once scanned an opponent like a computer, now seemed to have the look of pure terror imprinted on them. Thalia screamed as she crawled to her feet as quick as she could. Now having some distance she recognized the face.

"Malcom…" she whispered. She wanted to drag the body away from this chaos, but the hard impact of a body hitting her back didn't allow that.

"Thalia?! What are you standing here for! Run! Go!" The demigod said as he took off towards the forest, the only place not on fire. As she watched him run off many other followed his example, running past her screaming all the while. She turned to the direction they were coming from.

Atop the hill of the Big Tree dozens of demigods lay dead, killed in different ways. Some were missing heads. Others had bodies contorted in gruesome angles. Thalia looked toward the base of the hill and saw what was successfully sieging camp.

Masked warriors darted around as blurs to Thalia's confused and tired mind. A phalanx of campers from the Ares cabin started forming as the masked ones got closer. Random campers from various cabins seemed to be guarding their flanks.

"Warriors of Olympus! We cannot let them through!" A female voice screamed out. Thalia looked to see who it was. Clarisse La Rue stood proudly facing the campers. She was covered in head to toe in heavy bronze armor, her spear crackling with electricity. The red plume atop her helmet was singed and frayed with fire, but she paid no mind to it

"This is your home! Defend it with your lives! Don't let these thugs through! Show them what demigods are made of!" Clarisse shouted as she rallied the troops. The campers around her cheered and started a war cry. Many profanities were thrown at the opposing force trying to intimidate them. The masked ones finally turned their attentions off the stragglers and looked towards the wall of flesh and bronze. And that is when Thalia saw…Him

He was tall and bulky and had the build of a true warrior. His mask covered his entire head and resembled a fox complete with ears and a long snout. The fox was entirely covered in a blue fire but seemed to be unaffected by it. He was the heart of the fire. He picked up a camper that was trying to crawl away and held him up by the throat, his fire fading away. The camper kicked with desperation as he struggled for breath.

His struggles stopped as he looked at his assaulter. The fox seemed to study this one, turning his head to look at the camper from different angles. He then stopped and forced the camper to look him in the eyes of his mask. Silence covered the battlefield for a couple of moments. Only to be broken as the camper started to scream violently. Blue fire covered the camper cooking him alive. His screams drowned out by the countless others racing through the air. The camper's screams became quieter and quieter until they stopped entirely. The fire vanished to reveal the charred remains of his corpse. Many demigods became sick and began hurling their interrupted dinners.

The fox looked at the body only to crush the corpse with his hand, the body turning into ash that was carried off by the wind. He looked at the phalanx, his emotion hidden by his mask. His head turned in her direction and stopped. He was looking right at her. Her legs started to shake. She had never been so scared in her life.

He stared for a few seconds. His eyes appeared with a vibrant blue, from inside the mask. They were entirely covered in an indigo blaze. He reached both hands beneath his back and pulled out his tools of dismay. A long, thick and rectangular shape was strapped to his right arm. _What is that…_ she thought fighting off her fight or flight instincts. He then revealed a pistol, its frame being lit up by the fire blazing just a couple of feet away. He then did something that made her blood run cold.

He lifted his right arm and pointed at her.

"There she is" He said softly. The masked ones slowly turned their heads towards her. The fox dropped his arm. The object strapped to it quickly sprung out and extended, its function quickly being revealed. It was a giant tower shield that was almost as tall as him. He lowered his stance, as did all the masked ones did, getting ready to run after her. That's when she let her instincts take over

 _Predator…run_

She sprinted away from them, finding speed she never thought she had. Sounds of flesh meeting metal and screams followed her. She hoped the campers were dishing out more than they were taking. The all familiar voices of the fates flooded her mind.

 **The Champions Come Into The Fray**

She looked behind her to see the phalanx completely gone the only remnants of it were the twisted and bleeding bodies of the campers. The masked ones ran over them, continuing their chase.

 **Best not give yourself away**

She looked towards the forest seeing campers fleeing into it, only to be cut down as more masked warriors flowed out of it. She looked to her left to see the remaining survivors running into the arena. They started to wave her towards them, begging her to run faster.

 **Guardian To Let You Live Or Raze**

A camper handed her a spear. This was it. The survivors faced the entrance of the arena. The masked ones quickly filled the entrance cutting them off. Thalia heard whooping and jeering from above her. She looked up to see the masked ones standing atop the arena like vultures. The blue fire entered the arena surrounding her. The fox stepped through the fire killing a demigod that had tried to attack him, with a swift headshot from his pistol. He slowly walked towards her, the blaze encroaching her.

 **Demigods Must Withstand The Blaze**

He put the pistol to her head and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welp sorry for the wait to whomever reads this story. I leave for the Air Force on November 14 so I needed to talk with my recruiter. Please if you have a question for this story do not hesitate to message me and ask. I check messages every two hours. Without further ado, let the chapter commence. Also welcome back to my older readers from my old account. You know who you are**

 **Uncertainty**

 **Thalia/?**

Thalia eye's fluttered open, sleep's tight embrace letting her go. She sat up, rubbing her head. _That dream…that nightmare_ she thought. _Three times this week… I need to tell Artemis._ Thalia was collecting her thoughts when a soft voice, full of concern, snapped her out of her stupor.

"Thalia? You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm alright Cassandra. Just a nightmare." Thalia replied unconvincingly. Cassandra's form was hidden by the still dark tent. Cassandra took note of Thalia's uncertainty. The rustle of Cassandra sitting up, pierced Thalia's still sleepy mind.

"Thalia that's the third time this week. Nightmares mean something. Sooner or later you need to tell Lady Artemis. What do the nightmares show you anyway?" Cassandra trying to breakthrough to Thalia.

"I know I need to tell Lady Artemis," Thalia responded, frustration evident in her voice." The dream doesn't make any sense. And how would I explain it to her anyways? Yeah I've been having these dreams of demigods dying a whole bunch, just thought I'd let you know." Thalia exclaimed in a nonchalant manner.

 _That's exactly how you should explain it…_ Cassandra thought. She was about to retort until a collective groan of annoyance rose from the tent. It was followed by a voice that belonged to the rough and tough hunter known as Phoebe.

"O my gods please shut the hell up! It is four in the fucking morning!"

Both girls decided that this conversation could wait till morning.

 **7:00 A.M.**

 **January 25, Wednesday**

 **Cassandra**

The now awakened Hunters were gathered around the campfire, waiting for the Goddessof the Moon to announce the plan for the day. All except two Hunters were in a good mood. Thalia was shivering. After what had been plaguing her dreams, she was deathly afraid of fire. She could barely even look at it without fear of it jumping out and grabbing her.

Cassandra gave her a look of pity. _Poor thing…_ She looked down at her feet, deep in thought. _What the hell in that dream has got her so worked up?_ Cassandra decided she needed to wash her face yet again. It was a nasty habit she had developed over the years. She walked back to her tent, going unnoticed by her sisters laughing and joking around the campfire. Cassandra opened the flap to the tent and was greeted by the familiar warmth of the hearth. She made her way to the sink and gave herself a quick lookover in the mirror. _Same as always…_

Cassandra was 18 when she joined the Hunters, or rather, taken in by them. Being frozen in the prime of her life, she was a quite a looker often turning heads when they were forced to walk through a town. Her eyes were almost silver as the arrows she used. Her blonde hair, in a neat ponytail, was wheat in color. Her skin was tan from her time in the sun. It highlighted her eyes and often what caught people off guard. Also, being six feet tall, having long legs and a healthy body probably helped as well.

Cassandra collected water and splashed her face with it. She dabbed the water off until something caught her eye. A red shiny charm hung around her neck. It was shaped like a traditional shield. She frowned as painful memories flooded her mind. It was a relic from her past. Before she took the oath. She unclasped it and held it in front of her, leaning against the sink.

She kissed it softly and quickly reattached it to her neck. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and whispered.

"I love you." She bit her lip. _If Artemis found out what this charm meant to me….she'd throw me out of the Hunters in a heartbeat._ She was swimming in doubts, when a head popped in the flap.

"She's awake Cass." The head said

"Alright I'm coming out Jas." Cassandra replied, getting into her game face.

She walked back out into the snow covered camp and back towards the fire. Thalia was no longer by the huddled group of girls, but standing to the side of Artemis's tent as she always did. _Come on Thals… just tell her_

 **Thalia**

 _You can do this girl…you can do this_ Thalia assured herself. She caught the calculating eyes of Cassandra staring at her. Thalia smiled and gave a weak wave. She dropped her hand as she heard footsteps form inside the tent. She straightened herself out and brushed off her silver parka. The flap opened and the girls gave low bows.

"Good morning girls."

"Good morning My lady" The Hunters replied, heads still bowed in respect.

Artemis was in her 20-year-old form. Usually only reserved to when they went to Camp Half-blood. The Hunters started to get excited. Any chance was to kick some vile boy's asses was one you took when it appeared.

"As you can probably tell already we are going to Camp. We leave in one hour." Artemis confirmed. The Hunters went to pack up the camp. Thalia and Cassandra got ready to follow them until Artemis said something that made Thalia curse under her breath.

"Thalia, Cassandra in my tent now." Artemis ordered, walking back into her tent.

Thalia gulped, but followed her in. She heard the flap open again, no doubt Cassandra walking in. Thalia looked at Artemis, her back towards them. She then spoke.

"Thalia…" she started, her voice Icy. Thalia flinched. "you have been hiding something from me."

Thalia's heart froze. _There is no way…_ she thought. Artemis continued.

"Cassandra, you are not free from trouble either, so I'll ask both of you." She turned towards both of them. "Do you have anything, anything at allll, to tell me?"

Thalia went pale. _Better late than never I suppose_ she reasoned with herself. She took a breath and began to relive her dream all over again.

 **Cassandra**

Cassandra's mouth was wide open as Thalia retold her dream in vivid detail. Artemis seemed to be taken off guard as well, her mouth slightly agape.

"And then I got shotitwasreallyscarypleasehelp." Thalia finished, her words blurring together. Thalia was chewing her nails, much like she did when she was high up on a mountain or a plane. Artemis seemed to find her voice, swallowing.

"What?! I was asking about the cake you two stole! How long has this been going on?! And why didn't tell me?!" Artemis asked, fury painted on her face.

"Three days alright!" Thalia yelled. Her voice softened "I thought you would get angry with me. It's every day you hear this shit. I'm sorry" She finished, hanging her head in shame. Artemis let out a sigh of frustration, rubbing her hands on her face. She then looked at Cassandra.

"And what's your excuse?" Artemis interrogating her. Cassandra opened her mouth, but Artemis cut her off" You know what doesn't matter. Thalia, we are still going to Camp. If what you say is true then they'll need all the help they can get" She stormed off to the flap of the tent and stuck her head out" Are we done here!"

"Yes ma'am!" The Hunters sounded off

"We are leaving immediately! Camp may be in trouble and it is time for us to save them once again" The Hunters snapped to attention." Hunters do not stray too far from me. I won't let you fall. Now to CAMP!" The Hunters ran off into the forest with speed only a hunter could. Despite being stealthy as they could be Cassandra could not help shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

 **?**

A figure, clothed in black, watched the group of girls rally up before sprinting off into the forest. The figure walked into the now empty clearing, into the moonlight. The figure laughed, a masculine laugh. He looked up at the moon revealing a plain black mask, with a red gnarled crescent moon painted on it. He fished out a radio out of his pocket and spoke into it.

"Trailblazer reporting in," He looked towards the direction where the hunter had run off to. "May have found the culprits, permission to follow." A voice came from the radio

"Rodger that. Permission granted. We have informed your Guardian, he'll be coming with you. From what I heard they are extremely dangerous. Safe travels Champion." The voice cut out. He looked at it for a second before putting it away. He looked into the forest, his golden eyes glinting. He smiled.

"Nowhere to hide now ladies." He then turned around and sat on a stump waiting for his companion.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: The Champions have appeared. What is their purpose? What makes them so special? Why are they so interested in the Hunters? And who are the real bad guys in this whole scheme? Damn over 100 views. For most writers that's child's play but for a new guy it means a lot. Terms from the synopsis (first chapter) will be used.**

 **Outofthisworldgal: Stay cool**

 **Fiends**

 **Percy**

Percy sighed as him and all the other Camp counselors sat in the Big House, waiting for Artemis and Chiron to finish their private conversation, occurring in the adjacent room. He sighed again. He had not expected his eggs to be cold when Annabeth had brought him to breakfast. Nor had he expected the Hunters to come charging into camp, screaming like banshees.

 _20 Minutes Earlier_

" _Percccyyy hurry up. I'm hungry." Annabeth whined._

" _It's cold out there though." Percy responded._

" _It's 87 you big wimp!"_

" _Says the one complaining about being hungry." After he finished he laid his down onto his pillow._ _ **Ahh peacefu-**_

 _*Crash*_

 _ **...Shit**_

 _He felt his world of warmth and comfort vanish as his covers were viciously ripped off him. He sighed as he felt a hand grab his ankle and drag him out of his bed. He hoped she would let him go so he could stand on his own. But Annabeth wasn't having it, as she dragged him out of his cabin. Unfortunately for him, she forgot about the three stairs._

 _*Clunk Clunk Clunk*_

" _Ow"_

" _That's what you get seaweed brain."_

 _He stood up tiredly, dusting himself off. He looked at Annabeth._

" _Morning wise girl."_

" _Morning seaweed brain." She walked closer to him and stood on her tippy toes. He leaned down and lovingly kissed her lips. She returned it with just as much love._

" _You two are weird!" Someone yelled. The couple looked over towards the source of the criticism, and saw a curly-haired Latino hammering on some random gadget._

" _Hey! At least I have a girlfrie-oh wait you do have one." Percy responded._

" _That's right my boy!"_

 _Percy sighed and looked back at Annabeth._

" _So, what's the plan for today annie?" He asked_

 _*Ding*_

" _Well first we are gonna ea-" *ding* "-t breakfast. Then, I want us to train the new" *ding*"kids in swordplay. And then-" *DING!*_

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE LEO!" Percy yelled, finally snapping._

" _I'M DOING LEO STUFF!" Leo yelled back, just as annoyed. He turned back to his work, mumbling under his breath. Percy saw him raise his hammer high above his head and swing it back down with strength only a demigod could muster. The second his hammer hit his gadget exploded, sending Leo flying back and a huge cloud of black smoke billowing from it._

" _Leo!" Percy ran over to his still body. Leo was face down shaking._

" _Leo? You alright man?!" He flipped him over to reveal a laughing, albeit covered in soot, Leo._

" _WOOHOO! IT WORKED!" He celebrated, jumping to his feet. Percy looked to the now destroyed gadget, the smoke climbing into the sky._ _ **Well that's not good…**_

 _*End of flashback*_

Turns out the smoke cloud painted a bad picture to the on-edge Hunters. They had charged into Camp ready for battle. Unfortunately for Percy, they had emerged from the forest near the dining pavilion. Leo, being the chicken he was, screamed and flailed out of his seat, sending his plate of eggs sailing over to the Poseidon table where it had landed atop Percy's head. Percy wasn't having a good day.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a door opened where Artemis and Chiron emerged. He was about to ask what was going on, but Artemis beat him to it. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"All the males except Percy…out." She ordered. The guys got up without question and walked out quickly. Percy watched as they walked out. He looked at Artemis questioningly. Her eyes met his before she stuck her head out and waved her hunters in. They walked in and all found a seat. But Percy found that Thalia was missing.

"Umm… where's Thals." He asked. Artemis looked around worriedly. She asked the hunters where she was she, but they were just as confused. Artemis started towards the door, Percy and the rest of the hunters followed her. They rushed outside and looked around frantically. It didn't take long to find the missing Hunter.

Thalia and another hunter were where standing. _There they are…_ Percy thought. The group walked to them before they stopped and did a double take of the situation.

Thalia and Cassandra, whom he met last summer, stood, seemingly petrified, looking out towards the tree line. Two male campers, armed with sword and shields, stood protectively in front of them, scanning the tree line. Thalia and Cassandra were pale, Thalia even more so. _What's got her so spooked? He thought._ Percy and the hunters all cautiously drew their weapons of choice and approached the spooked pair. Artemis was the first to speak up.

"Thalia, Cassandra? You okay?" She asked. Cassandra seemed to snap out of her shock and looked at her.

"Yea-h-h. I'm good." She responded shakily. Artemis looked at Thalia who was still shaking like a loose leaf, her eyes locked on the tree line.

"Thalia…Thalia answer me! Are you okay?" Thalia finally broke her stare and looked at Artemis with a look which can only be described as a pure look of terror. Thalia finally broke her silence.

"No, I'm not fucking okay."

 **Trailblazer**

Sneaking into camp hadn't been much of a challenge, considering it was his gift to do so. Trailblazer was

standing behind a tree, leaning on it, just a rock throws distance from the little encampment. His Guardian, Glitter, was also hiding behind a tree just a couple of feet away from him. The Guardian was obviously female. Her form was a lithe one, her legs long. Her legs were really the only thing anyone could see. Her slender form didn't do any justice to how strong she was Blazer thought. She was dressed in head to toe in black clothing. She wore combat boots and a vest with many pouches, filled with various things. Strapped tightly to her thigh, was a three-foot sword, its hilt wrapped in paracord. Her mask was black just like his. The gnarled crescent moon painted proudly on it. Her long black hair made it seem like the mask covered her entire head. She was observing the camp, tapping her sword nervously.

He knew why though. Less than 50 yards in front of them were the silver clad fiends that they had been tasked with observing. _No masks, no marks, no anything…_ he thought. The only inclination that they were fiends, were the stories he had heard mentions of. From what he could gather, they had garnered quite a reputation, especially among guardians. Even Glitter had a huge distaste at any mention of them.

He looked back towards the group. They had been left to wait outside some big house. Not a moment later about a dozen guys walked out and a girl popped her head out, waving them in. Two of the girls seemed to not notice and were deep in conversation. A nasty plan sparked in his thoughts, causing him to smile mischievously.

"Glitter I'm gonna do something. Whatever you do don't reveal yourself. Alright?" He requested

"Fine. But if they start charging, I am engaging." She replied, unhappy with his intentions. He looked back to see blue eyes swimming with concern gazing back at his golden ones.

"Deal."

He took a deep breath. And with that stepped from behind the tree.

 **Thalia**

"You think they'll believe you thals?" Cassandra asked.

"It doesn't matter if all of them don't believe me. The ones who matter will have my back." She replied, her posture more relaxed now that she was inside the safety of camp.

She looked around the camp, taking in the familiar sights, sounds, and smells. She looked towards the forest. A little slice of her second home since she joined the hunters.

 _Home…_

*crack*

Her head instinctively snapped towards the sound. She found herself staring at a wooden post, not twenty feet from her. She walked towards it, curious as to what made the sound. As she walked closer she found the handle of knife sticking out of it. It was engraved with symbols she could not identify. The blade was a dark grey and had gold accents running up and down the handle. And at the base of the blade there was a vibrant red crescent moon. Only it was had tears and holes all over it. She did not know if that was intentional or from just wear from uses. She looked around to see if anyone was running to retrieve it. She saw no one.

"Fuck it. It's mine now." She stated as she ripped it form the post. A piece of paper fell from the blade. It was a dark brown that matched the post it was attached to, which was why she had missed it. She picked it up and unrolled it. There were words beautifully written on them.

 _Found you_

Her eyes widened. _There's no way_ she thought. She dropped the paper and began looking around frantically. She heard Cassandra talking, but wasn't listening. She started to sweat and her head began to swim, memories from the dream flooding her mind. She looked towards the forest and froze.

There standing in the tree line was a figure concealed by the shadows of the tree tops. She could make out the mask covering its face. A red, desecrated crescent moon. The knife belonged to whoever it was.

Thalia couldn't even move, her legs seeming like concrete. The safety of camp never seemed so far away. Its head twitched to the side and waved slow and deliberate. Thalia didn't know if she was hallucinating or not. The wind picked up just enough to shake the tree tops. Light flickered down between the leaves and caught the figures eyes. The flickered gold. Thalia then realized the impact of the message.

 _Found you._

She couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from the golden orbs. Its hand dropped as it stepped backwards, its eyes never blinking. It seemed to become blurry and out of focus, only the eyes seemed to glow amidst the shadow. The figure became blurrier and blurrier, until it vanished from sight. Its eyes implanted into Thalia's memory.

 _Found you._

 ***Five Minutes Later***

" I'm telling you, I know what I saw!"

"And I'm telling you, you're delusional girl!"

Thalia was currently engaged in a heated dispute with the Camp Head Honcho, Mr. D. Also known as The lord of wine, Dionysus.

After what had happened, Thalia retold both the dream she had and what she had seen. The reactions were at first disbelief. Until she had shown the knife and the note. But Mr. D was still skeptical, resulting in the argument.

"Whether you think what she saw was real or not, I still want the camp on high alert." Artemis ordered, finally speaking up. Mr. D looked towards furiously.

"You stay out of my business huntress! I run this camp not you!" He spat

"Watch your tongue drunkard before you lose it."

"Stop!"

Every head in the room turned towards the source. It was Percy, who was now standing his hands on the table.

"This is exactly what they want! Whoever they are."

"And it's working." Thalia replied, miserably, her head held in her hands.

Thunder broke the awkward silence. Both gods in the room looked up towards the ceiling and nodded. Artemis flashed out. Mr. D stood up and addressed the room.

"Lord Zeus has called an emergency meeting, no doubt because of the recent events. I want the camp on high alert. Jameson you're in charge." He then flashed out leaving a purple cloud that dispersed quickly. Everyone looked towards Percy.

"You heard him. Get going!" He ordered. The big house soon emptied, leaving Thalia and Percy alone.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not just gonna sit here idly." Percy said, walking over to a closet and pulling out a simple black bag.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked confused.

"Meaning I'm going on a quest to find these guys." Percy explained, quickly strapping his backpack.

"But you don't know where they are. You don't even have a prophecy to follow!" She stated, worried about her cousin.

"Actually, we do have one. Your dream. Gave us all we needed to know. Care to join me thals?" He asked, standing in the doorway. She bit her lip. Going on quest would ease her mind. At least she was trying to do something about it.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go. I'm tired of this shit."

Percy smiled and looked at her. His eyes seemed to have a sparkle in them.

"Now let's go and repay the favor."

 **Trailblazer**

Trailblazer watched from his perch as the huntress he scared and a boy ran off into the woods. He smiled.

"Hook. Line. And sinker"


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't get out a chapter out by Halloween. I hope you all had an awesome Halloween and I hope each and every one of you got home safe. I also wanted to address something else as well. I know a lot of us read fantasy because it takes us to another world. I also know some read because it allows them to escape real life, even if for a short time. Some of us are going through some tough times. If anybody ever needs someone to talk to or just someone to vent to, I'll listen. I'll help as best I can.**

 **OmegaAirborne Out.**


	6. Terms

**A/N: This list will contain all Terms relating to champions and fiends, including the ranking system that champions and fiends use. This will not spoil what is so special about the champions and fiends.**

 **Champion: A.K.A The good guys.**

 **Fiend: A.K.A The bad guys. Like the, go and slaughter civilians, bad.**

 **Gift: Gifts refer to the best attribute a champion or fiend has. Only one per champion or fiend with one exception. For example; guardian is a gift. Not all Champions or Fiends have a gift.**

 **Infiltrator:** Specializes in sneaking. Usually sent to do surveillance in areas considered too dangerous to go charging in. Rarely are they deployed to be assassins, as it is not a very moral thing to do. Unfortunately, fiends don't carry such morals. If you notice them it is either because they want you to see them or you are an infiltrator as well. One Month Training Required upon Classification of Infiltrator.

 **Angel** : Angels are pure, kind hearted individuals that are often found caring more about others than themselves. Usually found in supportive roles, they are often targeted first. No Angel has ever been classified as a Fiend. No training of any kind is required or exists.

 **Scout** : Experts in what they do, Scouts are masterful in tracking and observation roles. Willing to go where most won't, they do so to ensure that, champions or fiends alike, do not go in blind. Because they hold valuable intel, they are a prime assassination target. For that reason, they are often accompanied by a Gunslinger. Three Month Training in total upon classification as Scout.

 **Striker** : Often the firsts one to jump in to fights, they are like vanguards for the Champions. While their gift does not make them better, it does help to always have somebody willing to fight. However, their willingness to fight is increased by negative emotions such as, anger, grief, or fear. Their emotions are a double-edged sword. Much like every Champion, they are fond of Angels. No Training of any kind is required or exists.

 **Commander:** Commanders are born leaders on and off the field of battle (IN THEORY). However, that is not always the case, as there have been cases where the commander ruins unit cohesion and creates a schism between a squad. While not intentionally causing problems, Guardians tend to come off as standoffish with Commanders, as the easy option isn't always the safest. Commanders are rare and the good ones are few and far between. Because of this, most Commanders become lone dogs in which case they can be imbedded within a unit as long as they don't lead them. Their reputation within the ranks of both Champions and Fiends, is basically a bad idea to let them lead a unit right out of the gate.

 **Guardian:** Guardians represent the best the Champions have to offer. Even newly classified Guardians are extremely dangerous. They are most easily identified by the hand-made collapsible tower shields they carry. To go against one alone, while the same rank or lower, is a death sentence. Guardians go through the toughest training even though it only lasts Three months. Their minds, bodies, and souls are steel, being able to endure any pain that is thrown at them. The reason for their deadliness, is how much family and love means to them. Do not mess with their loved ones if possible. If you have hurt his or her family, it is best to turn yourself in and hope they kill you quickly. Guardians also have the highest punishment rate than any Champions, by far. The reason being their instincts take over and they tend to be to "kill the threat as soon as possible". Guardians have also been known to face against odds twenty to one and come out on top. Bottom line, Guardians are masterful killers even before training. Do not test them. Upon Classification as Guardian, all extra specialty course, such as S.E.R.E, Parachuting, Diving, Various Medic courses, and Infiltration will be mandatory. When all Training is complete, Guardians will receive a ring, proving status as Guardian and will Build their own Tower Shield.

 **Ranks. There are Four Tiers of Ranks with five ranks inside each tier, apart from one. Rank is the general power of the Champion or Fiend.**

 **MINOR- ABRV. MN**

 **MAJOR- ABRV MJR**

 **ULTRA- ABRV ULT**

 **ANGEL, not to be confused with the gift Angel**

 **Minor: Where every Champion starts. The minor tier is the only tier where privileges are unlocked with rank. Meaning by the time a champion is a Major Rank one, no restrictions are in place.**

 **Minor Rank I- Entry Level. Standard mask, white, is issued.**

 **Minor Rank II- Allowed to Paint their mask However they like.**

 **Minor Rank III- Allowed to Take specialty courses. Exception made to Guardians**

 **Minor Rank IV- Nothing Unlocked**

 **Minor Rank V- Allowed to request Promotion to Major. If successful, Champion has all his or her restrictions lifted and allowed to do as they please. Also, they receive a Helmet that covers their entire head. It will be custom designed by the Champion. Can be anything the Champion can Imagine. Such as an animal, standard knight helmet, or anything else. Upon completion of mask, Champion will receive dress Uniform and Arm Band.**


	7. Author's Note 2

Holy crap I'm not dead. Sorry for the long absence I went to basic training for the air force and then my advanced training after that. That whole time I didn't have my laptop so sorry bout that. But I'm back now and intend to keep writing

Sincerely,  
A1C Omega


	8. Author's Note 3

Quick question. So who do you want to focus on first? I really don't mind who you chose but also give me some ideas. If you want a character that represents you to be in it just PM me. There will be alot of side side characters believe me. I'll need the ideas. Thank you.

-OmegaAirborne


	9. Chapter 4

**The Prey?**

 **Thalia:**

 _Ugg...My feet are killing me...Is this what walking normally feels like?_ Thalia thought.

"Hey Percy?" Thalia asked. " Do you have any idea where we're going or are we just walking in circles?"

Percy stopped. He looked back at thalia with a confused look.

"What do you mean walking in circles? It's a lot better than staying in camp where we don't know whether we're going to get our have our throats slit in the middle of the night or not. Besides," He smiled. "I was bored back at camp. So this is a win-win for me. I get to help my awesome cousin with her problem **and** I get a break from the routine."

Thalia seemed to ponder for a minute. _Well...I guess..._ She thought

"Ok I guess Perce."

Percy ,once again, spoke.

"And not to mention, the Gods will want to know what the hell is going on." He said as a matter of factly.

Thalia nodded her head in response. As they both walked she began to lose herself in her thoughts. Her head swam with ideas of who these people were. _Definitely not monsters...Rogue Demigods? Maybe_ she pondered.She slightly tripped on a couple of branches, being very un-huntress like.

Their march took them through some beautiful landscapes. Hidden waterfalls and ponds frozen, entombed in ice. Hills covered in a fine powder. Snow crunching under their boots, eventually lulling both of them into a thoughtless state, hiking becoming the only thing on their mind.

They crested a hill in the middle of a white pasture. They looked towards the falling sun. Rays of light reflecting off the snow turning the vista into warm orange glow. Their breathes creating a fog in front of them. They drunk in it's warmth, their bodies basked in it's glow

"Percy I really hope this quest doesn't take our lives. We've cheated death so many times… it's only a matter of time." Thalia stated, not taking her eyes off the sunset. Percy turned towards her.

"We aren't gonna die. Not soon anyways. And when our times come...we will go down together." Percy replied, his face with an unreadable expression." I promise."

Thalia stared at her boots, buried slightly in the snow. She then looked into the trees. Her sight, much like her fate, obscured. She was brought out of her clouded head by a sudden tightness lifting her off her feet. Percy was hugging her tightly, as if she would drift away at any moment.

"I promise."

She finally wrapped her arms around him.

 **?:**

An unseen figure watched from the treetops as two of the infamous murderers, one male and one female, came upon a hilltop, stopping to gaze at the sunset. The figure's mask a head of a white barn owl.

The figure drew a olive drab bow.

The two on the hilltop seemed to be talking to each other.

It notched an arrow.

The girl seemed to be downtrodden, staring at her feet.

The figure pulled the bowstring back, taking aim.

The boy then grasped the girl in a warm embrace.

The figure stopped.

Removing it's arrow carefully, tt watched as the two continued their hike into the forest. It pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Boss? I couldn't do it. I've never seen behavior like this from fiends. Something about this whole thing is wrong." The figure stated, revealing itself to be female. A feminine voice responded.

" And it's a good thing you didn't shoot. I just received word from command. They or anyone else affiliated with them are not to be touched."

"What?"

"Even more than that we are to lead them to California. Leave breadcrumbs. Command's got a plan.


End file.
